1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controlling modes within an electronic package, and more particularly to controlling the modes while being efficient in the use of the contact pins on the package.
2. Background Information
Serializer/deserializer (SerDes) designs often become pin limited, thus the number of pins is important. Illustratively, the number of wires in the flexible cable found in many hand held devices is best minimized. The concern here is with the efficient use of wires and the corresponding pins, and, in particular, how to minimize the number of wires and pins but still provide the necessary functions. Herein, “connect” is defined to mean coupled or functionally connected. That is, other components may be located in the “connections.”
Cell phones and other portable and hand held devices are becoming smaller and more attractive. In many cases the opening of a “clam shell” cell phone or a “slider” cell phone relies on a flexible (flex) circuit that hinges two sections and contains wires that carry the electronic signals between the sections. The present invention provides an efficient use of the pins and wires needed carry the electronic signals.
Issues and limitations exist with respect to the ability to get the number of required signals over the flex hinge and the reliability of the flex hinge. More wires suggest a larger flex circuit or smaller wires within the flex or a combination of both. Either approach reduces reliability.
The present invention is directed to these and other such issues and limitations.